The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A conventional electrical connector has an insulating body, and multiple terminals are accommodated in the insulating body. Each terminal has a base accommodated in the insulating body. A main elastic arm extends upward to be above the insulating body from an upper end of the base. An upper end of the main elastic arm has a contact portion used to abut a chip module. An auxiliary elastic arm extends upward out of an upper surface of the insulating body from a lower end of the base. A free tail end of the auxiliary elastic arm has a contact, which upward abuts the main elastic arm. When the chip module downward abuts the main elastic arm, the main elastic arm moves downward, and the auxiliary elastic arm slides along the main elastic arm and supports the main elastic arm upward. A conduction portion bends and extends from the base laterally. The conduction portion is electrically connected to a circuit board, such that the electrical connector can electrically connect the chip module and the circuit board.
However, the contact is an elastic tail end of the auxiliary elastic arm, which may freely slide along the main elastic arm, and both the main elastic arm and the auxiliary elastic arm are located on an upper surface of the insulating body. In case of vibration during a transportation or mounting process, an external force may easily apply to the main elastic arm and the auxiliary elastic arm, such that the auxiliary elastic arm is prone to deformation, and the contact deflects from the main elastic arm left and right to form a gap between the contact and the main elastic arm, thereby resulting in separation of the auxiliary elastic arm from the main elastic arm. Thus, when the main elastic arm is pressed downward, the auxiliary elastic arm does not support the main elastic arm upward, resulting in only the main elastic arm bearing the downward pressure of the chip module, and excessive elastic deformation of the main elastic arm, such that the electrical transmission between the electrical connector and the chip module is unstable. Meanwhile, electrical signals of a conductive terminal can be transmitted to the conduction portion only through the main elastic arm, and the auxiliary elastic arm forms an electrical stub, which is an invalid path for transmitting the electrical signal, thereby increasing impedance of the terminal, and deteriorating the electrical performance of the electrical connector.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a novel electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.